082816-Meetings and Meetings
04:35 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 16:35 -- 04:36 GG: If Lorrea was looking, she would have noticed that it appeared Serios suddenly popped out of existance for a moment and reappeared a short distance away, looking at his phone... 04:37 AT: Lorrea glances up from her phone-gloves, her hands shaking. Her eyes narrow. 04:37 AT: "what happened." 04:38 GG: "Quite. A. Bit..." 04:38 GG: "Is. Miss. Aaisha. In. The. Other. Room? I. Want. To. Discuss. Things. Without. Spying. From. The. Witch..." 04:39 AT: Lorrea steps aside, gesturing Serios towards her and one of the imp tunnels. 04:39 GG: Serios nods and walks to where she is gesturing... 04:40 GG: "The. First. Thing. Is. This... Miss. Libby. Is. Not. Dead..." 04:41 AT: Lorrea shrugs. "That seemed llikellly." 04:41 GG: "She. Is. Being. Held. Captive. By. The. Witch. For. The. Purposes. Of. A. Game..." 04:41 AT: Lorrea nods, waiting for him to go on. 04:41 GG: "The. Choice. Is. To. Either. Save. Miss. Libby. Or. To. Save. The. Mother. Grub..." 04:42 GG: "Either. Way. Two. Teams. Must. Work. To. Compete. To. Save. One. Or. The. Other..." 04:42 GG: "If. One. Is. Saved. The. Other. Is. Killed..." 04:42 GG: "At. Least. That. Is. What. Scarlet. Said..." 04:42 GG: "However...." 04:44 GG: "I. Have. It. On. The. Word. Of. Mr. Aesona... Now. An. Okiku... That. The. Real. Aim. Is. To. Make. Miss. Libby. Believe. I. Have. Betrayed. Her.... If. She. Does. She. Will. Be. Convinced. To. Use. The. Horror. Terrors. To. Release. The. Witch...." 04:45 AT: "She thinks herrrsellllf untouchablllle." 04:46 GG: "She. Effectively. Is. Until. We. Have. More. Power...." 04:46 AT: "It sounds lllike we need to get ourrr shit togetherrrr." Lorrea shoots a look towards the other room. 04:48 GG: "I. Have. A. Map. Given. To. Me. By. Okiku. Mr. Aesona... He. Claims. It. Shows. Where. Miss. Libby. Is. And. Where. The. Mother. Grub. Is... And. That. The. Beast. Made. It. So. That. Miss. Libby's. Prison. Is. Rather. Deceptive... But..." 04:48 GG: Serios shows Lorrea the map. 04:48 AT: Lorrea peers at the map, for a few moments, before nodding. 04:49 AT: "Did she tellll us how lllong we had forrr this BULLLLLSHIT?" 04:49 GG: "Fifteen. Hours..." 04:49 GG: "Not. Much. Time... But. I. Need. Your. Opinion. On. Something..." 04:50 AT: Lorrea sighs. 04:50 AT: "What?" 04:51 GG: "If. You. Were. A. Being... A. Lying. Bitch... And. You. Made. Your. Plans. In. Front. Of. Another. Who. You. Know. Hates. You. And. Would. Betray. If. Possible... Would. You. Plan. The. Real. Places. Of. The. Captives... Or. Would. You. Reverse. It?" 04:52 AT: "What betterrrr way to make surrrre that you get exactllly what you want?" 04:52 GG: "That. Is. What. I. Feared..." 04:52 AT: "But therrre's no way to be surrre." 04:53 AT: ".... Serrrrios, you underrrrstand my rolllle in this, don't you?" 04:53 GG: "You. Have. To. Be. On. The. Team. To. Save. The. Mother. Grub... I. Know..." 04:53 GG: "It. Is. Your. Duty..." 04:54 AT: Lorrea extends her hand, to shake. "If we wind up competing, then good lllluck." 04:56 GG: "I. Shall. Need. It... I. Do. Not. Know. What. Few. Would. Join. Me. Aside. From. The. Remaining. Humans..." Serios shakes Lorrea's hand... 04:56 AT: "Is that everrrrything?" 04:56 GG: "No... I. Have. Something. For. You... For. The. Purpose. Of. Ectobiology...." 04:57 GG: Serios uncaptchalogs a vial... 04:57 AT: Lorrea peers at it, for a moment. "LLibby's?" 04:57 GG: "This. Is. Miss. Libby's. Genetic. Sample. Yes... She. Gave. It. To. Me. When. I. Was. Allowed. To. Visit. Her. Prison. Room..." 04:58 AT: Lorrea reaches out to take it, nodding. "I underrrstand. Is she okay?" 04:58 AT: "Herrrr. Daughterrrr is concerrrrned." 04:59 GG: "She. Was. Badly. Burnt... A. Result. Of. Mr. Moirai. Trying. To. Stop. Mr. Aesona... But. The. Blame. Lies. On. The. Witch... Mr. Aesona. Is. Just. A. Doll. Now... And. Mr. Moirai. Was. Likely. Only. Trying. To. Save. Miss. Libby...." 05:01 AT: "... So he may know morrrre." 05:02 GG: "I. Would. Assume. So..." 05:03 GG: "But. For. The. Sake. Of. Secrecy... Much. Of. What. I. Discussed. Here. Must. Not. Leave. This. Cave... No. Mention. Of. The. Map... Or. The. Mention. Of. A. Possible. Bluff...." 05:04 AT: Lorrea nods. "It's prrrobabllly allrrready out therrre, but surrrre." 05:05 GG: "Thank. You..." 05:07 AT: "Don't worrrrry about it. We've got worrrk to do." 05:07 AT: Lorrea tilts her head back towards the main cavern. 05:08 GG: "Indeed. We. Do..." 05:08 GG: "The. Game. Begins. Once. Both. Teams. Arrive. On. The. Land. Of. Occam. And. Obsidian..." 05:10 AT: "Grrreat." 05:10 AT: Lorrea moves back towards the cavern proper. 05:10 GG: Serios follows 10:02 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 22:02 -- ---- CGG RIGHT NOW opened memo on board LOQAQ. CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAT: Lorrea saunters into the center of the cavern, her hands crossed in front of her. CGG: Serios follows close behind... He is quite pensive... CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAT: Aaisha's head turns, eyeing them from here she's standing her eyes back to their regular yellow. CAT: Lorrea glances at Serios, for a moment. Waiting. For something. CGG: "Ah. Miss. Aaisha... I. Have. Some.... News..." CAT: Her ear fins flutter, and she tilts her head. She's listening. CGG: "It. Would. Seem. Miss. Libby. Is. Not. Dead..." Serios's face remains grim as he mentions this. CAT: "I'm not surprised." CGG: "She. Is... Currently. Scarlet's. Captive... And. A. Prize. For. A... A. Game...." CAT: Aaisha glances away, her tone rather dead. "Also unsurprising. What are the rules?" CGG: "There. Are. Two. Teams... One. To. Save. Miss. Libby... And..." CAT: "The otherrr to save the motherrr grrrub." CGG: "Only. One. Can. Be. Saved..." CAT: Aaisha snorts. CAT: "And the otherrr willll die." CGG: "The. Two. Teams. Can. Not. Work. Together..." CGG: "And. Success. Happens. If. One. Team. Dies. Or. One. Team. Succeeds. At. Taking. Their. Respective. Target. Off. Planet..." CAT: Aaisha's lips thin. CGG: "We. Have. 15. Hours. From. Now. To. Accomplish. This..." CGG: "And. The. Scratch..." CAT: "Why fifteen?" CAT: Lorrea shrugs. CGG: "The. Actual. Game... Something. About. The. War. On. Skaia. And. The. Reckoning..." CAT: "... It's that clllose, then." CGG: "Yes..." CGG: "I. Had. Hoped. We. Could. Have. Gotten. Another. Planet. Quest. Accomplished. Before... But..." CGG: Serios sighs... CAT: "Yeah." CAT: Aaisha's lips tremble and her expression scrunches in frustration. "I'm sorry." CAT: "No time forrr brrrooding on it. We've got shit to do." CGG: "Indeed... First. Being. To. Get. Ectobiology. Done..." CGG: "That. Has. To. Be. Accomplished. Before. Everything. Else..." CAT: She shrugs a shoulder slightly, but nods, a hand pressed to her mouth. CAT: "Aaisha, willst thou llend me thine wings?" CAT: Lorrea smirks, a bit crookedly. CAT: Aaisha smiles shakely at Lorrea and nods again, taking a deep breath. "Where are we going?" CGG: Serios raises an eyebrow to the sudden change in speech.... CAT: "Welllll FIRRRST of allll we need to get off of this plllanet." CAT: "And then we need to get to the ectobiolllogy lllab which is...." Lorrea trails off, before looking straight up. CAT: "Somewherrre, prrrobabllly." CAT: "Okay um," she's frowning again thinking, "I'd like to stop at my hive quickly... and we should leave the planets in the care of Heliux... Do.. do you want me to ask directions?" CAT: "Surrrrrre??" CAT: "I'll be asking my Partner and uuh," Aaisha makes a face, "I mean if you want Lorrea you're always free to check my logs, in case I don't have time to tell you everything?" CAT: "Uh, alllrrright?" CAT: Further frowning, "Um, and well. I don't think.. we need to worry about doing the... whatever.. for my descendant." CAT: ".... What?" CAT: "Aaisha we're lliterralllly operrrating on a distinct and lllimited timefrrrame." CAT: "Punctualllity is key." CAT: Aaisha laughs strained, "Okay, um I'm going to have wigglers with Jack?" CAT: CAT: "what?" CGG: Serios's jaw drops... CAT: She's not looking at them. CAT: ".... You're being serrious." CAT: "Okay." CAT: "That's yourrr calllll, but if you're going to keep making majorrrr choices without even lllooking at me, lllet me know." CAT: Aaisha looks at Lorrea, "I'm sorry, he just pestered me a little while ago asking.. I." She sighs. CAT: "We have pllaces to be." CGG: "And. Preferably. Those. Places. Are. Far. From. This. Part. Of. The. Conversation..." CAT: "Yea, okay um. I'll pester him, Lorrea do... do you mind holding something for me. It's at my hive and my sylladex..." CAT: "Surrrre." CGG: "Ah. Right... I. Almost. Forgot..." CGG: "I. Have. Something... From... Mr. Aesona... Sort. Of..." CGG: "He. Is. An. Okiku. Now..." CAT: "... I can apprrreciate the irrrony." CAT: Aaisha snorts. CAT: "What is it?" CAT: Lorrea takes a few steps back from both Aaisha and Serios. CGG: "I. Do. Not. Know... And... Considering. Last. Time... I. Would. Excercise. Caution..." CGG: Serios Uncaptchalogs Nyarla's package for Aaisha... CAT: (acc brb give her a sec) CURRENT calamitousClotho CCC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CCC: • It appears to be a soft bundle, wrapped in thick blue cloth, with something wrapped inside. • CAT: She looks at it quietly, unsure if she wants to take it from Serios. CGG: Serios understandably waits... CGG: "If. You. Do. Not. Want. It. He. Claimed. He. Would. Understand..." CAT: Lorrea takes one more step back. Just to be safe. CAT: Wrinkling her nose Aaisha steps forward and takes the bundle gingerly. "He can go fuck himself." CAT: She unwraps it hesitantly. CGG: Serios notes Lorrea's reaction and starts to back away... CCC: • It appears that the "wrapping" is his signature blue coat. Inside is another Sylladex. • CAT: Aaisha squints at it, turning it over and looking it over. What kind of sylladex is it? CCC: • It appears to be a "High-Speed Imperial Sylladex Prototype XIII" it lists itself as having narrowed down sylladex withdrawal to "Imperial Command" • CAT: She clutches at the coat, and then sighs. "Well it would be better than sweater depths." CAT: Aaisha is going to install the sylladex. CGG: "Quite. A. Regal. Gift.... But. Take. Care. That. It. Does. Not. Get... 'Sweatered'?" CAT: "I am." CAT: Lorrea glances off to the side, before stepping back once more. For no reason in particular. CAT: Aaisha glances at Lorrea, a question on her face. CCC: • Aaisha, it takes a few moments, but soon your Sylladex is in working order again. It has a short tutorial which tells you to say aloud, "I command you to give me Item." It appears there is already an item in the Sylladex. A letter. • CAT: She makes another face, putting the coat in the new sylladex and retrieves the letter. "I command you to give me the letter." She feels silly. Why does she feel silly doing that? CGG: "Letter?" CAT: "... What?" CAT: "There's a letter, that's how I get it." CAT: Aaisha shrugs. CAT: She glances at the letter now in her hand. CGG: Serios backs away further... "Take. Note. Of. Any. Fragrance...." CGG: "And. Color..." CAT: "Do you realllllly want to read anything frrrom him?" CCC: • Aaisha, a Letter appears in your hands. It appears to be written on golden stationary, with fine Fuschia ink in glorious Alternian Calligraphy. • CAT: Her grip tightens a little on the letter, "It.. it doesn't look like it was written from him." CAT: "... That isn't actuallllly that much morrre comforrrting." CGG: "In. Fact. That. Is. The. Opposite. Of. Comforting." CAT: Aaisha squints at the handwriting, does she know it? "It's written in Alternian?" CCC: • The Letter congratulates you on your ascension to Empress, informs you of the location of the Royal Treasuries hidden within the Heiress's hive, and swears eternal loyalty to the "true empress" • CAT: "Wha-.." she turned it over, "Who wrote this? Who /signed/ this?" CAT: "We, we need to go to my hive?" CGG: "Alright... But. Why?" CAT: "... We werrre going to stop by therrrre anyways, at llleast?" CAT: "Uum," she walks over to them and holds the letter out to let them read it. CAT: Lorrea barely glances at the letter. "LLet's get going, then." CGG: "Quite. Amazing. Penmanship... And. That. Ink...." CAT: After looking it over once more double checking to see if the letter has a signature on it, Aaisha puts it in her new sylladex. CGG: "But. Yes... Let. Us. All. Get. Going... And. At. Least. For. A. Gathering. Point. Before. You. Two. Find. The. Ectobiology. Labs. And. The. Two. Teams. Are. Established..." CAT: Why do things have to not be signed gosh diddly dang, Aaisha sighs. "Let's get going though, if Milo and Heliux I can carry them... Actually somebody else carry Milo I might snap his neck." CGG: "I. Have. More. Experience. With. His. Personality... I. Will. Carry. Him..." CCC: • ~~Warp sounds as we fast travel to Aaisha's hive~~ • CCC: • The hive is dark, empty after the events of the Gala. You hear shuffling echoing through the empty halls. • CAT: "I built this so big.." A quick mutter and the letter is back in her hands. She knows one stop she wants to take but where does the letter say they should go?" CCC: • The letter says to head into the catacombs. • CAT: Lorrea narrows her eyes, keeping her gaze on the shadows. CAT: "Okay, we're heading to the catacombs," she puts the letter away (new sylladex) and waves for them to follow her. CAT: Lorrea moves to Aaisha's left, and will do so. CCC: • The walk to the catacombs is rather quiet, save for the rustling you seem to hear every so often. • CCC: • As you pass the hall that leads to Aaisha's bedroom, you hear weeping. • CAT: Aaisha hums, her ear fins twitching as she tilts her head this way and that. Oh. Oh what. She stops. CAT: "You hear that too?" CAT: ".... yeah." CAT: "...okay," Aaisha switches course concern on her face and heads to the bedroom. She places a hand on the door softly calling as she opens it, "Hello?" CCC: • You hear a gasp after you speak, and find a pale troll woman, with long black hair, and a black gown, turning to face you. She curtsies. "Empress, forgive me. I had thought this Land abandoned, and was looking for a comfortable place to be alone." • CAT: Lorrea peeks past Aaisha. CAT: Aaisha looks the woman over standing a little straight, her brows pulled in confusion. "Well, we were in the Core for a while but the moles..." Aaisha moves slightly to the side for Lorrea. CAT: "I'm sorry, I don't.. know who you are?" CCC: • Aaisha, you recognize the distinct beauty of an Okiku. Normal troll women do not get this pretty. • CCC: • "My owner has named me Dahlia." • CAT: Her breath hitches, "You're an Okiku, I. Mine... Libby?" CAT: "Why arrre you crrrying?" CCC: • "I was entrusted to the care of the Oracle by my owner's ancestor, to be awoken as a gift for him, from the past to the future." She wipes hastily at her tears. "I am sorry, it's unbecoming." • CAT: "Nono, it's quite fine I've been doing it a lot myself lately," she smiles softly, "Who's your owner? ... They didn't hurt you did they?" CCC: • "Eribus Moirai. I... presented myself to him. But he has chosen his matesprit, as I expected. I didn't expect her to be so..." Dahlia swallows nervously, then laughs. "Well, I left, so as not to harm him." • CAT: Her eyes tinge slightly orange, her voice a little harder, "He wasn't... coarse was he?" CAT: Lorrea slowly blinks, once, before her brow furrows. CCC: • "No... It was my fault. I was built to love him, and only him. But he told me he would not forsake his matesprit, so I asked him for one last kiss, for me. He obliged after some cajoling, and then his matesprit found us like that. She was quite incensed, and though he was quite eloquent, I took offense to his suggestion that he could have us both in that quadrant. I am an Okiku. We are not concubines for Olive Bloods." • CAT: "... " Aaisha's frowning just slightly, but nods slowly. "The offer for matespriteship may have been genuine, but," Aaisha waves her hand. CGG: "We. Can. Only. Love. Those. That. Our. Heart. Chooses.... Those. Of. Us. With. The. Ability. To. Choose. I. Mean...." CCC: • "I do not begrudge him his feelings toward her. But I will not be a close second." • CAT: "I understand," Aaisha crouches down in front of the Okiku, a flash of pain crossing her face at Serios's words. "You said it was his Ancestor who created you?" CAT: "How did an ancient oliveblood come by Libby?" CAT: "Woulllld you lllike to walllk and talllk, Dahllia?" CGG: "Yes... We. Are. Rather. Short. On. Time... If. You. Would. Not. Mind..." CCC: • "The same way many did. The meteors. After the Historian Ryspor Aesona found the way to send something back..." Dahlia nods to Lorrea. "Of course, Miss. I didn't mean to hold you up." She curtsies nervously. "If the Empress and the Consort don't mind, of course." • CGG: "....I... Would. Prefer. To. Be. Called. By. My. Name. If. You. Do. Not. Mind...." CAT: "Right, sorry. That's fine," Aaisha stands, "..Wait Ryspor Aesona?" CCC: • "I think? I'm sorry, my knowledge of history is spotty. I was too busy enjoying kissing Eribus to make sure I was being thurough in my information gathering." • CAT: "That's.. that's fine he just.. pestered me the other day? Violet..." Aaisha looks confused, but turns and begins walking back toward the catacombs. She waves again for them to follow. CAT: (sin mother are they going to pass aaisha's vaults) CGG: "Wait... Violet? But. Named... Aesona?" CAT: Lorrea falls into step, after casting another glance at Dahlia. She listens. CAT: "No, no I don't think he said Aesona when he stated his name... He was very rude." CGG: Serios keeps up but looks very puzzled... CAT: "And kept asking me about other trolls, and why my future self might take on the name Laynne Bryant. Ugh. Why would I?" CCC: • The Okiku shrugs. "Perhaps I am wrong. Please, I am not a good source. I was intended to be a matesprit for an academic, not an academic in my own right. • CAT: "... But matesprrritship coullldn't possiblllly have been allll?" CAT: "I'm sorry, I didn't intend to drill you.." Aaisha hums, are they close to her vaults..? CGG: "With. An. Okiku. Miss. Fenrix... Sometimes. They. Are. Only. Given. One. Such. Order... One. Such. Reason. To. Exist...." CCC: • You finally reach the place the letter indicated, an ornate mirror hanging on a wall. • CAT: "I'm curious why it may have been to love Eribus," Aaisha gently touches the edges of the mirror peering at it. She's checking to see if there's an opening behind it, or something in the mirror? CCC: • The Letter says you should face the mirror and press on the scrollwork at the bottom. • CCC: • Dahlia leans against the wall. "I was purchased by the BONELORD as a gift for his descendant." • CCC: • "I think he may have been afraid of Eribus being lonely, and wanted to ensure he wouldn't be." • CAT: Aaisha snorts, coughing, "Ohmygosh." CGG: "With. A. Name. Like. That. There. Is. Little. Doubt. That. Is. Mr. Moirai's. Ancestor..." CAT: She mouths to herself, "Bonelord??" CAT: Aaisha faces the mirror and presses on the scrollwork CAT: ".... Then I'm sorrrry, Dahlllia." CCC: • A digitized voice murmurs. "Crown identified, unlocking now." And the entire wall moves inward, to reveal a stone hallway. • CAT: Aaisha freezes, then narrows her eyes. Well damnit now she has to keep the crown. CCC: • Dahlia lowers her head. "It's fine. Not all of us have the joy of fulfilling our purpose." • CAT: "Okay, stay close um. I'm not sure if there's defenses against anyone else following me?" Aaisha double checks the letter to see, glancing back at the Okiku. CCC: • Dahlia is looking at her hands. • CAT: "Ourrr purrposes arrren't alllways what they firrrst llook lllike. Rollles change." Lorrea tilts her head towards the hallway, slightly. "LLet's find out." CAT: Aaisha nods at Lorrea, heading inside, "We aren't chained to one path, you can find a new one Dahlia." CAT: Lorrea moves to follow. CCC: • The hallway is empty, but you see a flickering light from a room at the end of the hallway. • CAT: Aaisha approaches, looking back to make sure everyone is still close, before turning her full attention forward. She doesn't want to be caught by surprise. CCC: • The room is large, and full of stacks of gold bricks that reach the ceiling. The flickering light seems to come from torches on either wall. Another three hallways branch off of this one. Down the left hallway, you hear distant voices. • CAT: She was living on gold, um. Aaisha squints down the left hallway, speaking quietly. "Populated one first?" CAT: "Surrrre." CGG: "A. Shame. The. Game. Does. Not. Accept. Gold. As. A. Currency..." CAT: "Serios?" Aaisha looks to Dahlia, "Will you be okay if things go bad?" CGG: "And. Yes. The. Populated. One..." CCC: • As you head down the populated hallway, you hear a child's voice. "Papa! Papa! What about this one?" • CAT: Aaisha tils her head listening, does she know that voice? CCC: • The voice is unfamiliar. • CGG: "....You. Do. Not. Think. The. Mole. Creatures....?" CGG: "I. Mean. They. Dig. Tunnels... Did. They...?" CAT: Lorrea moves onwards. CAT: "Maybe," Aaisha straightens her shoulder, her clothes switching into a gold and silk outfit. Might as well look the part. She follows Lorrea. CGG: Serios continues to follow behind them... CCC: • As you approach, a wriggler tumbles out into the hallway in a fit of giggles. She's at that awkward age when trolls are growing from grubs to youths, and she still has a bit of Fuschia carapace on her knees, and one last reticulated leg is attached under her arm, though it looks like it will fall off any day. Someone has dressed her in a Fuschia and Lime Green Tutu, and a tank top that says "Future Empress" in glittering Fuschia letters. Her skin is very pale for a troll, almost white, and her horns are soft pastel as well. She is wearing jewels obviously intended for an adult empress, the spaces for the prongs of the crown accomodating her horns. She looks up at you with solid fuschia eyes, and gasps. "Papa! Mamma's here!" She rushes toward Aaisha in excitement. • CGG: "....What?" CAT: Lorrea silently deadpans as she watches. CAT: Aaisha's quiet, her face a little ashen but she automatically crouches down gathering the wiggler in her arms and picks her up. "I.." CGG: In a brief moment, Serios starts to realize who 'Papa' might be... CCC: • Jack saunters out of the room, leaning on the doorframe. "Crap. I must have lost track of time." He smiles warmly to Aaisha and the wriggler. • CAT: "You can do that?" Aaisha glances behind her checking on her companions. CAT: She looks at the wiggler a bit awestruck. "I haven't even had you yet." CGG: Serios is just staring... He looks stiffer than usual... CCC: • The wriggler looks between Jack and Aaisha in confusion. "It's fine, Thalya." He waves his hand dismissively. "Auntie Lorrea here is going to take you to go on your big adventure. Do you remember the adventure we talked about?" • CAT: Aaisha adjusts her grip, she seems adverse to letting the wiggler down. CCC: • Thalya nods. "Mm Hmm! I'm gonna go to Alternia and see where Momma grew up, then I'm gonna get to play the Big Game!" She giggles and looks over at Serios. "Where is my new Moirail? Daddy said Uncle Serios and Auntie Libby were gonna have my Moirail soon." • CGG: "Erm... That... Miss. Imogen... MY. Imogen... Has. Not. Been.... Created. Yet..." Serios was very much disarmed by the little one asking so innocently.... CAT: Lorrea smirks, slightly. CAT: "Oh," she sounds a little sad. "She's leaving already?" CCC: • Jack shook his head. "No, when Lorrea performs the Ectobiology, she'll be left with the others." • CCC: • "But for now she's with us." • CCC: • Thalya tugs on a lock of Aaisha's hair close to her ear. "Papa said I am the Princess of the whole Alternia, and that I'm the prettiest Princess they ever had." • CCC: • "And I have to go meet my people so they know me. It is my gift to them." • CAT: "..Okay," Aaisha looks to Thayla, surprised at the pull of her hair, "Well of course you, you're the Empress's daughter, my daughter," Her voice gets quiet and she kisses Thayla's forehead. CAT: "Remember to be a good gift." CCC: • "I am the best gift." She giggles and wriggles in Aaisha's arm. "I am Princess Thalya of Alternia, and The High Programmer's Descendant. There is nothing better than me." She giggles. • CAT: Aaisha smiles fondly at her, loosening her grip enough that Thayla could jump down if she wanted to, but making sure she was still secure. CAT: "Have you two already explored down here?" CCC: • "Not much," Jack said. "We'd already left when she said she wanted some souvenirs to remember you by, so I brought her here to get some of your jewelry. I figured you wouldn't mind." • CAT: "Of course not, we just got here ourselves." CAT: She frowns slightly. CCC: • "I need to get out of here. Do you want me to leave Thalya with you for a little while?" • CCC: • "Lorrea can take her on to the Ectobiology?" • CAT: "I'd, like that yes," Aaisha nods, "That's where we were heading after this.." CCC: • "All right, I'll give you some time to bond." He kisses Aaisha's forehead, then Thalya's forehead. "I'll see you in a little bit, okay?" • CAT: She nods, unsure if he's talking to Thayla or her. CCC: • Jack smiles. "Serios, if anything happens to my family, I will hold you personally responsible." • CCC: • He vanishes. • CGG: "....Erm..." CGG: Serios looks over to Aaisha and Thalya.... CAT: Aaisha smiles at Serios, "I don't think there's anything down here we have to worry about." CAT: She heads forward to check out the room Jack and Thayla were just in. CGG: "Even. Still... Perhaps. I. Should. Lead?" CGG: "Just. In. Case..." CAT: "Uh, sure, okay." CGG: Serios proceeds to the area that Aaisha was about to go down... Taking careful note of the surroundings... CAT: Aaisha follows. CCC: • It seems to be room after room of jewels, gold, and antiques belonging to the Empress. • CAT: "I want to know how I managed to build my hive over this.." Aaisha glances around, seeing if she can see anything of note. CGG: Ignoring the jewels and gold, Serios takes a careful look at some of the antiques... CGG: "It. Is. The. Nature. Of. The. Relationship. Between. Ancestor. And. Descendent... It. Is. No. Mere. Coincidence...." CAT: "My Ancestor wasn't Empress for more than a few seconds. Did you want down Thayla?" CGG: "Yes... But. She. Must. Have. Been. The. Descendent. Of. Another. Empress...." CCC: • Thalya reaches for Serios. "Piggy back!!" • CCC: • "Tall Piggy back!" • CAT: Aaisha giggles, raising her brows at Serios. CGG: "Um..." Serios looks over to Aaisha quizzically... CGG: "Piggy. Back? What. Oink. Beasts. Is. She. Refering. To?" CAT: "You just have to make sure she doe- Oh. Oh I forgot," Aaisha laughs. "Here." CAT: She steps closer to Serios, motioning him to turn around. CGG: Serios shrugs but does so.... CAT: "Okay Thayla, make sure you hold on tight, Serios grab her legs," Aaisha maneuvers Thayla into place, holding onto her as Aaisha waits for Serios. CGG: "Wait. What?" A mere moment later Serios understands and grabs as the little one's legs as wrap around to the front... CCC: • Thalya wraps her arms around Serios neck, and tucks her legs under his arms. Her remaining reticulated leg twitches a few times, but does nothing. • CAT: Aaisha steps back, "See? A piggy back ride." CAT: "Shall we go check out the other hallways? I don't think there's much other than antiques in here." CGG: "I... See... Of. Course... Naturally... And. Yes. That. Seems. Wise..." CAT: Aaisha heads back down the hallway they came. "The middle hallway next then?" CGG: Serios nods and starts to head cautiously into this one... CGG: "Are. You. Comfortable. On. My. Back. Little. One?" CCC: • Thalya nods. "Papa said you're a slut for twink girls. Does that mean you're a slut for me? What's a slut anyway, Uncle Serios?" • CGG: "....Erm.... That. Seems. To. Be. An. Inappropriate. Topic. For. Someone. So. Young...." CGG: "And. I. Am. Not. A... Slut. For. Twink. Girls... I. Just. Love. The. One...." CCC: • "I'm the Princess! I command you to tell me! Daddy said that you sludded it up with EVERY TWINK GIRL IN EXISTENCE before I was born." • CGG: "I. Most. Certainly. Did. Not..." CAT: Aaisha sighs, her tone stern, "Thayla, that word is mean." CAT: "Serios is Libby's Partner." CCC: • "Oooh." Her eyes go wide. "That's so sweet." She smiles. "Do you think I'll have a partner some day?" • CGG: "I. Would. Imagine. So...." CCC: • Thalya blushes. "I hope my partner is as strong as you, Uncle Serios." • CAT: "Mhm, though they certainly will be sure to treat you right.." Aaisha murmurs to herself, smiling a little sad at the two. CCC: • You arrive at the center hallway, which is mostly filled with artwork. You find the boxes for two more okiku stacked in a side room • CGG: "....So. Troublesome... If. Mr. Aesona. Had. Ever. Known...." CAT: "I don't even know what he wanted them for," Aaisha walks to the boxes, gently opening them if she can and checking inside. CCC: • "I apologize," Dahlia says, speaking up from the shadows. Thalya has fallen asleep on Serios back. • CGG: "I. Did. Not. Mean. You. Miss. Dahlia... My. Apologies..." CCC: • Aaisha, both boxes contain the okiku. • CGG: "It. Is. How. Okikus. Are. Used. And. Created. That. Is. Troublesome... Not. Their. Mere. Existance... A. Being. Should. Always. Be. Allowed. To. Choose. Their. Duty...." CAT: "You're not the trouble Dahlia, Nyarla Aesona is." CAT: Aaisha nods, and gently packs the okiku away before putting them gently in her working sylladex. CAT: She glances at Thayla thoughtfully. "The final hallway then?" CGG: "It. Only. Seems. Right. To. Complete. The. Investigation...." CAT: She nods, heading back down the hallway and then turning back down the right hallway. CCC: • This hallway is full of ancient skeletons, and trophies. creatures long thought extinct, imprisioned by previous empresses. • CGG: Serios walks along side Aaisha as he looks upon this final hallway CGG: "Mr. Moirai. Would. Love. To. See. This. Hallway...." CAT: "He would, but I'm still angry with him." CGG: "I. Do. Not. Recall. If. You. Told. Me... Why. Are. You. Angry. With. Him?" CAT: "No, I haven't. He was extremely rude to me," her hands shake slightly. CCC: • Dahlia coughs gently. "Please forgive him. He is an academic. They are always very distracted by their work, and their genius." • CGG: "....Admittedly. He. Has. Made. Strides. To. Be.... A. Bit. Less. Harsh...." CAT: Her hands clench together. "He should've thought about before telling me I didn't try hard enough." CAT: "The only reason I'm leaving him be is because Lorrea said she'd handle it," Aaisha takes a deep breath relaxing, "And I like Lorcan, and you Dahlia." CCC: • Dahlia curtsies. "You honor me, Your Imperial Kindness." • CAT: Aaisha smiles at her, "I've been meaning to ask did Libby tell you about that title? " CCC: • "Yes. She said that is your official title." • CCC: • Thalya is drooling a little on Serios while she snores. • CGG: Serios grimaces at the drool... "Did. She. Also. Say. To. Call. Me. Her. Consort. Or...?" CAT: Aaisha nods to herself, before she takes out the two okiku looking them over for information on their makers, or who they were gifted to. CAG ceased responding to memo. CCC: • "What she referred to you as is not becoming of someone of her stature, to give such adoration and control to someone who is of a lower caste than she." Dahlia blushes. "I mean no offense, of course. Consort is just easier." • CGG: Serios smiles a bit and chuckles... "I. See... That. Is. Good. To. Know...." CCC: • Dahlia pulls her hair over her shoulder, tugging on it nervously as you examine the Okiku. Serios, you can see someone has carved something into her back during her creation, the deep gouges are still there, though the lacing on the back of her dress hides most of it. • CCC: • Aaisha, it seems they were both crafted by someone known as the SCULPTOR. • CAT: Dahlia and the okiku's Aaisha's looking over? CCC: • And that he was the sole servant of the Empress, making Okiku at her request. • CCC: • Serios, after looking at it a moment, you realize it is Eribus Moirai's symbol. • CCC: ((From your research that is NOT common.)) CGG: "How. Odd..." CAT: "Mmm, okikus seemed to be popular with Empresses," Aaisha looks at Dahlia. "Are you alright?" CCC: • "I worry for them. What if their purposes were long ago? Why was the previous Empress so cruel as to leave them asleep?" • CAT: Aaisha frowns, "Mm, I can wake them... I am only hesitant because of everything that's happened.." CCC: • "Do you have enough blood?" • CGG: "It. Might. Be. Best. To. Not. Do. So... If. Their. Purpose. Was. For. Violence..." CAT: " The Sculptor... do I know him?" Aaisha thinks back on the name. CCC: • Dahlia shrugs. "I do not know. He was a Teal blood. so maybe." • CAT: "They do not have to follow their original purpose... and if Lorrea doesn't mind I'd like to use Lorcan's remains" CCC: • Dahlia says nothing.